creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Underscorre
Emp destroys something beautiful Hey, a user commented that your talk page was on the longer side, so I archived it for ya. I know you've been busy later so I figured I'd help out a bit. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:38, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Are you alive? Underscorre, I haven't seen you on the wiki in too long. I need my house burned down with the lemons again. ''I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! '' 00:07, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Error Making Pasta Help! How do I sucessfully make an creeoyoasta story? It keeps showing an error!Megaguyfan1 (talk) 11:35, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Hey I ended up posting the wrong version of my story (the non-edited one) The Door Game. was wondering if you could take it down for me lol thanks! Sorry for that Sorry about the link, won't happen again. If you're depressed and want to die, I'm here to help... you die 14:59, February 4, 2017 (UTC) No problem. I have to say, there's a strange feeling of pride in receiving salt without being an admin. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 20:32, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Hey, I wanted to ask, did you check the other 2 or 3 commenters in the first spam page' ID? It looked a bit suspicious to me. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 23:23, February 7, 2017 (UTC) My Story Was Removed. Advice? Excuse me, but I wrote a story called "Voodoo" yesterday and it was removed for whatever reason. The use of grammar was perfectly fine, I thought the premise of a voodoo doll was original enough and I worked very hard on the story. I did try to build atmosphere, so was it not spooky enough? I am fairly new to this wiki, please note, and I won't be able to republish my story either and I would like some advice, or at least, some insight as to what mistakes I made. Thank you M3m0fo4m (talk) 16:59, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Activity Do you wish to remain as an admin? You haven't been active in almost a year. ClericofMadness (talk) 13:47, December 24, 2017 (UTC) Hey You were a great admin, it's sad to see you go. May you experience the best of life. --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 18:38, January 4, 2018 (UTC) I won't miss him. Billy cougar (talk) 18:39, January 4, 2018 (UTC) Hello! sir, how are you? I want to know can I edit (Protected) pages? If yes, then how? Thanks! Rohit S :I'll answer this. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:33, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Re: Heya No problem, I haven't been too active myself since I stepped down. Classes are going well and I hope to get through the DVM program by 2020 with the rate I'm working at, but time will tell. Hope everything's good on your end. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:50, August 9, 2018 (UTC) RE: Edits Hey Underscorre, glad to see you pop in! Hope life's treating you well! Thanks for pointing these edits out, by the way. MrDupin (talk) 22:59, August 10, 2018 (UTC) Showcase Hey, that sounds really cool, thanks! I'm afraid the 'Enter Test Mode' button doesn't seem to be working at the moment. Maybe I need to be an admin on the wiki? I have enabled JS, but I can't remember if I need to do anything else for it to work. MrDupin (talk) 21:48, August 11, 2018 (UTC) :I have cleared my cache, but it doesn't seem to be working. I also added the line to my personal JS, to no avail. Maybe it's a wikia thing, since the 'Enter Test Mode' button doesn't do anything. I will try again tomorrow. MrDupin (talk) 22:57, August 11, 2018 (UTC) RE: Edits/Pointsgaming well i know' but I wanted to earn budget so i did this i'm sorry if this annoying it won't happen again ok I'm sorry I promise it not gonna happen again Socks. Yeah, you are probably right, they all seem like the same person. But I don't think anything can be done right now, since they haven't caused much trouble. I'll definitely keep an eye on them though, thanks for bringing this up! For the wiki JS thing, I still can't enter test mode. I'm pretty sure this is a bug on the wikia's site, since I remember this button worked even when awaiting for review. Let's hope this gets fixed. MrDupin (talk) 11:01, August 13, 2018 (UTC) Blog Deletion I have deleted your blog, as per your request. Have a nice day, my good sir. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 00:17, August 14, 2018 (UTC) :Of course. :Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 20:07, August 14, 2018 (UTC) By-Template Whenever the page I link to isn't a user page, the by-template doesn't work. However, when I use double brackets in that case, it does work, but it shows the link surrounded by brackets. I don't know how to fix this.